The present invention relates to an iron set. In general, the iron sets respectively comprise No. 3 iron to No. 9 iron, a pitching wedge and a sand wedge, making a total of 9 clubs. However, the sand wedge is for the exclusive use of a ball shot at a bunker, and is furnished with a special function. Occasionally, therefore, the iron sets respectively comprise a total of 8 clubs without the sand wedge.
Alternatively, each iron set may occasionally comprise a total of 10 clubs by including in a total of 9 clubs as described in the foregoing an alternative wedge which is greater in the loft angle thereof than the pitching wedge.
In such a conventional iron set, the component irons are gradually increased in the weight of their heads according to a rise in their size numbers. Moreover, each iron of the conventional iron set remains substantially constant in the horizontal length of the face thereof regardless of the size number thereof. Therefore, the moment of inertia acting upon their heads gradually augments, with an increase in the size numbers of the clubs.
As is apparent from the foregoing description, in the conventional iron set, a lower size number of component clubs are gradually still smaller in the moment of inertia upon their heads, and are accordingly smaller in what is called the sweet-spot areas in them. As a result, a lower size number of component clubs are inferior in their ball orientability in which the flying direction of a golf ball hit thereby is controlled.
Moreover, a lower size number of clubs in the conventional iron set are still greater in the length of their shafts, and are therefore still more reduced in the probability in which they achieve nice shots of golf balls, thereby resulting in deterioration of their ball orientability.
These are disadvantages or problems of the conventional iron set.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an iron set in which the foregoing disadvantage or problem of inferiority in the ball orientability, which is found in a lower size number of clubs is overcome, in which a total number of component clubs assume an orderly and disharmony-free external appearance therein, and in which manufacturing of the component clubs eliminate any necessity of any complicated manufacturing process such as casting into their head portions weight means great in the specific gravity thereof.